In case of packing such articles as candies into a case, first a large amount of articles are introduced into an aligner/feeder such as a parts feeder, in which the articles are arranged in a row, then the thus-arranged articles are conveyed in a predetermined direction to a succeeding conveyor. The articles thus conveyed in a row by the conveyor are then packed into a case by an encasing machine in series. As aligners, various types of aligners are used, including a shaking type and a rotary disc type. As an aligner for use in alignment and conveyance of confectionery, there is known, for example, such an aligner as is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-315331
In Patent Document 1 there are described a method and apparatus for aligning and conveying plate-like processed food such as rice crackers, snacks and biscuits by utilizing vibration. However, practical method and apparatus for sorting and conveying different-formed articles of a vertically inverted attitude and having upper and lower portions different in diameter have not been developed yet.